Morts Tués Assassinés
by Aiko.M
Summary: OneShot. Je voulais écrire, je ne savais pas quoi. On m'a dit, pour rire sûrement : "Une femme, son mari la trompe avec son frère. Et ils meurent tous à la fin". Hilarant. Surtout lorsque je l'ai fais. Puis je me suis rappelé des Vocaloids, et cette scène leur convient tellement que, la voilà. Sexe, violence et sang à Mort.


**Disclamer : **Vocaloids.

**Rating :** OneShot. Sexe, violence et sang à Mort. Ren & Lin Kagamine, Kaito Shion.

**Nda : **Je voulais écrire, je ne savais pas quoi. On m'a donné cette idée, pour rire sûrement. Hilarant. Surtout lorsque je l'ai fais. Puis je me suis rappelé des Vocaloids, et cette scène leur convient tellement que, la voilà. Ce texte est juste...disons que je me suis fait peur à moi-même en l'écrivant. Surprise par tant de violence, de sang et folie, mais quelque part fière. C'est une autre face de moi-même qui est mise en avant, un autre registre dans lequel je m'exprime à outrance. J'ai conscience que c'est un de mes écrits les plus horribles, mais je l'aime.

Alors aimez-le, si vous en êtes capable, je vous mets au défi.

**Resume : **Une femme, son mari la trompe avec son frère. Et ils meurent tous à la fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Morts. Tués. Assassinés.<strong>

Le corps tremblant, elle fait un pas en arrière. Le souffle lui manque, elle ne sait plus où elle est, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, mais sous ses paupières closes l'horreur se répète inlassablement. Elle revoit tout, chaque détail moite et sanglant. Les murs se tachant du rouge giclant ; les murs, le sol, les draps, les vêtements éparpillés, son propre corps. Tout est taché, mouillé, souillé. Et tout se mélange dans son crâne, elle croit encore entendre à ses oreilles leurs hurlements mêlés, leur agonie. Traumatisme.

Ses jambes flageolantes finissent par céder sous son propre poids et elle s'écroule, prise de vertige et à bout de force. Elle fait face aux vestiges sanglants de ceux qu'elle aime, des cadavres refroidissant. Son cœur en surchauffe semble la carboniser de l'intérieur tandis que les larmes courantes brûlent ses joues. Le temps s'est arrêté ; ils sont morts. Le mot résonne dans sa tête. Morts, tués, assassinés. Elle crie : lui, sa chaire, son sang, son confident, celui qui veillait sur ses nuit sans faillir, son frère, son jumeau ; mort, tué, assassiné. Elle crie : lui, son amour, son amant, son âme sœur, l'homme de sa vie, lié pour le meilleur, puis le pire, à la vie, à la mort ; mort, tué, assassiné. Elle pleur.

Son monde vacille, il est dépeuplé. Elle ne peut détacher les yeux de leurs corps mutilés, déchirés, enlacés. La vie pourpre s'écoule de leurs plaies béantes. Elle revoit encore clairement l'acier transpercer les chaires, la lame qui les égorge puis les plante. Elle s'enfonce dans les membres, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, trente.

La bile lui monte à la gorge, sa vue se trouble noyée par la vision carmin qui l'entoure. Ses mains sont humides d'hémoglobine lorsqu'elle griffe son visage. L'hystérie la guette et elle entend de nouveau les frottements de chaires, les cris bruyants, les gémissements de jouissance, ces sons repoussants poussés à l'unisson. Puis elle les regarde, leurs peaux soudées l'une à l'autre comme la statut morbide et informe d'amants déchirés, emboîtés dans un contact funeste intime. Elle voit encore les verges tendus s'enfonçant dans leurs replis, les liquides suintant puis jaillissant. Copulation sodomiste.

Ses cris se changent en rire lorsque la folie la regagne. Ce rire détraqué qui remonte de ses entrailles tailladées, écorchées, pénétrées par cette même lame. Celle-la même qui de sa main est devenue arme meurtrière. Soudain la douleur l'assaille. Et elle hurle, elle hurle à la mort la traîtrise dont son âme souffre. Elle hurle la blessure dont son corps souffre. Elle hurle les meurtres dont ses muscles se rappellent et ressentent encore. Puis elle sourit, névrosée. Et son souffle lui échappe quand elle tombe enfin, pyramidant l'amas de corps. Des cadavres.

Adultère. Adultère avec son frère. Elle meurt. Elle meurt. Tous égorgés. Elle les a tous égorgés comme des porcs.

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : <strong>Et commentez aussi. S'il vous plait. Aiko.M


End file.
